


got me smokin' nicotine

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You will stay up on your rooftop until sunlight peels away the husk of the moon, chainsmoking cigarettes and reading Baudelaire.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me smokin' nicotine

"Give me one of those."

Jason stares at him over his book, takes a drag off his cigarette. "You don't smoke," he says.

"Yeah," Tim says, "but if I'm going to sit next to you, it'll make it easier if we're both smoking."

Jason looks at him for a while, mouth twitching like he can't decide whether to tell Tim he didn't ask for the company, anyway, or to just –

He sets the book in his lap, puts a cigarette between Tim's lips and lights it for him. Tim immediately chokes, spits the thing out.

"Fuckin' amateur," Jason says.

"Ugh," Tim says. He wipes at his mouth. Jason takes the cigarette out of his hand, replaces his own dead one with it. "How did Bruce ever let you get away with that?"

Jason smirks. "He didn't," Jason says. "Babs threatened to kick my ass if she ever saw me with one again." He shrugs. "But neither of them is talking to me these days, so –"

"Jason…" Tim starts, but Jason gives him a look like he means _don't_. "What are you doing out here?"

Tim doesn't say _looking for you_ , even though that _is_ what he's doing – that's what he does any time they're both in Gotham, which isn't, maybe, as much as he'd like anymore.

"What are you reading?" Tim asks. Jason shows him the book. "You read French?"

"What?" Jason asks. "I'm fuckin' smart. Ask anyone."

"Jason, I've seen you fall off six different rooftops."

"I said smart, not coordinated."

"Right, of course."

"There's a difference."

"I know."

Jason puts out his cigarette, looks at Tim again. The sun is coming up around them, showing all the dirt and grime of Gotham that the night tries to hide. But it's a beautiful sunrise all the same, and Tim wishes for a second that he still had his camera. He's not used to seeing Jason in the daylight, out of costume, when he could just be anyone.

Even though he's not.

"What do you want, man?" Jason asks.

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you felt like getting breakfast," Tim says.

Jason snorts, but he grins and says, "Sure. But only if you wear _this_." He pulls at the feathers on Tim's cape.

"You've got a deal," Tim says.

"Great," Jason says. "I've always wanted to have a meal with a swan."

Tim doesn't push him off the roof, but he thinks about it.


End file.
